One night was all it took
by xXTragicMemoryXx
Summary: Inuyasha is out to find kikyo.Kagome is tired of him.A night with just Sango? But what if she does'nt like me? Bad at summaries sorry but story is good : yuri later. I will always need 7 reviews to continue though.
1. chapter one:midnight

**Chapter one: midnight:**

I was sitting on the cold forest floor staring into the bright orange flames of the fire that took so long to make thinking about relationships. The fire crackled and threw bits of itself into the cool night air. Every one was around the campfire waiting, not knowing for what but we would when the time came. Then unfortunately it happened. Inuyasha lifted his head, sniffed the air, then opened his bright yellow eyes. No one spoke, just watched.

"Go ahead" i said not looking up to see his face. If I looked I would surely change my mind. I was getting really tired of his bullshit. Still no one spoke. He didn't budge just stayed there waiting for me to look up and meet his gaze to see if i was serious. I knew why he was like this. Kikyo was close by and no doubt he would want to go after her.

"You know what I mean, go ahead" i said again still not willing to look at him. He didn't say a word just got up and ran off into the woods, leaves crunching under his feet with each running step until they lightly faded away. Apparently every one knew what we where talking about because Miroku got up.

"I'll go see if anything happens, come Kilala" he said winking at me to let me know not to worry.

"I'm coming too" said shippo jumping onto Kilala's back "Someone has to put that knuckle head in his place".

Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala headed off in the direction Inuyasha disappeared in. I didn't think to much about what just happened he did this all the time and i was tired of him and the shit he brought. I turned to Sango, this was getting old for her too. She was turned around asleep. No use waking her she is a heavy sleeper, so I decided to go with her. I scooted up close to her body and wrapped my arm around her waist to embrace her warmth. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. No such luck, Inuyasha's face wouldn't leave my mind. I needed a new face in my head. UUGGHH stupid boys I swear they are nothing but trouble. Right then images of all the times he had left me to go search for kikyo popped into my mind. He loves her not me so why should I even bother with him? Its not like he really has done any thing romantic with me. Then when we get moody they want nothing to do with us, boys are idiots.

Maybe... maybe girls... I mean they DO know how to treat people right, and we have more in common, and they DO know what were going through.  
Pictures of Sango wearing a turquoise thong and a white bra with brown and turquoise polka dots with eyeshadow to match her outfit popped into my thoughts. I kept going, imagining her slowly undressing for me, making me wait to touch her. Wait!! what am I thinking?? With a girl? No i wont even think about it, she's my friend. But its not like Ive never heard about girl with girl; truth is a long time ago at a slumber party with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and I found out that Yuka liked girls in a truth or dare game. Then she confessed that she loved me. Then Eri said that she kinda liked girls too so I kissed Yuka and Ayumi kissed Eri. We all agreed that it felt good so we went out with each other. No one else knew about me and Yuka or Eri and Ayumi but then people started to kind of catch on so we all broke up and decided to just stay friends. I really did like it though and now that I think about it Sango is really hot, and no one would have to know...

I opened my eyes and slowly laid up unwrapping my arm from her body. I held myself up on my fists looking out into the darkness. Her hands slithering up my school skirt her breath running up my inner thigh.  
I moaned, just thinking about it got me turned on. I lowered my gaze down to her, she was facing up with her knees in the air instead of turned to the side like before. Life is full of risks and I think I want to take this one. I moved my body so I was in front of her knees. I scooted up her long skirt...

READ a/n!!: okay howd you like it? Its really short though. I had more for this chapter like the yuri scene but i decided to wait for the second chapter. If no one reads i wont continue. I need at least 7 reviews before I continue with the next chapter.  
I practically already have the next chapter but i need those reviews in people.


	2. WAIT!

Chapter two: Wait!!

...I scooted up her long skirt revealing her panties. I slowly started to pull them down hesitating if I should go through with what I was about to do. I fully took them off her body. I stared at her pussy, no turning back now. I was slightly turned on. I moved my right index finger up and down her pussy teasing her, gathering up wetness. She scrunched her eyebrows and opened her mouth a bit, she liked it. Ive never done this before, I'm so inexperienced yet I feel like I know what to do. I started moving her clit slowly in circles to get her juices flowing inside of her. I looked up. Good she's still asleep. I leaned back in and kissed her sweet nectar. I liked my lips, she tastes good. This is wrong and I know it. I lifted up my skirt and brushed my fingers against my white lacy thong, hehe I'm horny.  
I can't help myself its just so tempting, so i lifted her legs over my shoulders. Now i have easy access to her untouched pink blossom. I let my tongue have its fun, swirling around her tasting her pre-cum. I turned my head to the side and started flicking her clit fast then slow then fast again. She bucked up her hips unconsciously, I looked up across her stomach to see her shirt going up from me tilting her body. Her eyes where squeezed shut and her hands where above her head clutching mother natures floor. I moved down away from her clit to her pussy once more and licked her slowly. I continued moving her clit in small hard circles with my right middle and index fingers while I stuck my tongue into her as far as I could go and moved it around inside her unbroken barrier. Her walls are tight and juicy, I like it. I started to plunge in and out of her but my tongue wasn't long enough so my fingers and tongue switched places. My tongue was now licking her clit up and down. I pushed my two longest fingers into her, obviously she wasn't use to it so i let my fingers rest inside her for a short couple of seconds. She scrunched her eyebrows when i began to move them around just a little bit. Then she squeezed her eyes tighter and moved her hands from above her head to her sides and clawed at the dirt beneath her.

"OOOOOH KAGOME!!"

I was shocked i didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was awake now, but I didn't stop I'm having way to much fun to stop. She started grinding her hips with my fingers, so i dug in deeper. In out in out side to side side to side circles big circles little circles. That's what she wanted. She threw her head back and moaned passionately, cumming all over my hands, shirt, and a bit on my face. I licked her pussy clean and set her down. I took off my shirt, it was wet with her white liquid. So was my bra so I discarded it. I crawled up to her shirt leaving trails of kisses while opening up the two flaps of her shirt. We where in the fudel area so she had no bra for me to unhook. I rubbed our breast together so she could feel the bit of cum I still had on my boobs. I licked her nipple first tasting it then I sucked on it earning a low moan. I then blowed on her wet nipple to get it hard enough for me to squeeze. Licking up the center of her boobs to her beautiful pure face. Without thinking I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face to mine kissing her softly on her luscious lips. My first kiss was with a girl and so was my second. I gently put her head back down and lay-ed in the valley of her breast. My lower waist in between her open legs. This has to be the craziest night of my life. I practically had sex, I fingered one of my best friends, I shared a kiss with yet another girl, and...and...I think I might be in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes fluttered open to see the face of a new day. I sat up to stretch. It was oddly cold today... OMIGOD MY SHIRT!! WHERE IS IT!  
These words ran through my head frantically following pictures from the night before. Oh geeze what have I done. Poor Sango. Sango!! Where is she? I looked around, she was sitting by the no longer lit fire from yesterday. She was polishing her demon slayer weapon, her back facing me. I don't know what I should do. Should I go talk to her? Leave her alone? I feel so stupid. I got up from where I sat and made my way to where she sat. I took a seat in front of her. My mind went blank, I don't know what to say. I cant look her in the eyes, so I look in every other possible direction.

"I see you didnt take the time to get dressed"she spoke without looking at me.

I looked down. I forgot my shirt, I covered up with my arms.

"Look Sango I'm really sorry"

"SORRY?? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM YOUR PLAY TOY??

I looked down to my hands which where resting upon my knees, my body was frozen. I could feel tears start to gather up at the corners of my eyes. I want to run, I need to run, I'm going to run. I turned my head so she was no longer in front of me. I closed my eyes and got up slowly ready-ing myself to take off. I took a slow lead, but I couldn't go. I couldn't run. I opened my eyes and looked back to see why. It was Sango. She was holding onto my wrist preventing me from going any where. Her eyes where gentle and her grip was light.

"Wait, thats not all" she said in a soft voice...

READ!! A/N- okay well this is a bit longer and I didn't get all seven reviews so i guess ill just go with five reviews:  
tell me what you think and leave a review!


End file.
